Intruders
by TwilightSagatr0n
Summary: The Cullens start their lives at Forks High for the first time, but are facing some issues with missing students, mysterious blood spills and a dizzying stench of Clorox. Read more to find out ! :
1. Ch 1: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's marvelous characters. All that credit goes to the lovely, one and only Stephanie Meyer and I love her for it.  
**

**A/N: Okay guys, this is my first ever fanfic, I'm writing to see if I've "got what it takes" to survive as a fanfic writer and I also want to beta reaaaaaally bad. I don't know what's possessing me to make me want to beta, but yeah. & One of the conditions is to have published 6000 words worth of content and this is a good way to start. Be sure to tell me if I should go on or I'm just crap and I should stop torturing you XD. Enjoy and please R&R xo.**

**P.S; Most FF writers put a playlist based on the chapter. I would struggle doing so, but this is what I was listening to while writing, : ).  
Boston- Augustana.  
Say Goodbye- Skillet.  
Always Love- Nada Surf.  
xxo**

**Story name: Intruders.  
Chapter 1: New Beginnings.**

Alice's POV  
The sun was pouring in from my window, blinding me as soon as I opened my eyes to turn over and dive under the covers. I flipped over to my right and fell off the bed with a thud, so much for sleep, eh? 

Today is my first day at Forks High, but certainly not my first day at high school as most would think. Starting over was a big part of our lives, Emmett and Rose were the only two that enjoyed starting over, it was their chance to fall in love "for the first time", to get married "for the first time". Jasper and I just found it painful, we couldn't bare to stay far away from each other, but it's just the way things work. 

Now that we've moved to Forks our façade has changed. Here, Rose and Jasper were orphaned a few weeks ago; their parents had supposedly "died" in a tragic car crash. They had "survived" this crash, Rose with a few scratches applied by make-up with Carlisle's medical approval just to make sure it was realistic enough. Jasper with a broken arm which he had actually gotten from his "little scuffle" with Emmett over who'd get the biggest bedroom in our new house.

As I slouched towards the bathroom to freshen up, and maintain my "New in High School" cover, I tried my best not to look to confident with my wardrobe, settling with a black butterfly top with white skinny jeans and ballerina flats, nothing too fancy or ostentatious.

As I headed downstairs to wait for Edward, Esme caught me, "Alice, darling I know it's hard on you leaving Jasper for the day, but I promise you, you will survive." She said it so gently most would think she was my real mother, sometimes I wish she was, I had no memory whatsoever of my biological mother.

"Yeah, Esme. I know.. It's just.. Tough, I guess" I mumbled.  
"I know, Alice.. But Jasper will be starting tomorrow and in a few weeks everything will be back to normal"

As we started our first day at Forks High, we received the attention we had expected. The stares, the whispers, the glares and even some pointing, they thought it was all inconspicuous, but we had caught every stare, every whisper, every word and my brother Edward, made sure we caught every necessary thought.

"Your homeroom teacher is Mr. Burns," said Mrs. Henderson the receptionist with a forced smile. As I walked into room 720, the chit chat of the summer vacation drowned out, it was quiet with the exception of a few whispers.  
"I'd like to grab that," said one perverted blonde as he bumped his fist with a taller dark haired boy with piercing blue eyes.  
"Ew, look at her hair, it's like, sticking out, ughh," said a red head in the back, her friend beside her smirked and gave me a bitchy glare. I made sure to give one back, only a lot bitchier.

"Class," said Mr. Burns in a bored tone" This is Alice Cullen, her and her brother Edward will be joining our class, make sure to be nice." He seemed to have said this out of habit, a rule of some sort he knew no one would follow. He then turned towards me ,"And where is your brother, Miss Cullen?"  
"He's right behind me" I choked out as I bit my lip. Hey, I had to look scared didn't I? I might as well look good doing it.  
Just then there was a knock on the door, Edward, I could smell him, his strong dominant vampire smell drowned out all the other scents in the room. As he stepped in, jaws dropped and the class was silenced once again, only to follow with a furore of girls' squeals, they sat there putting their heads on their tables, swooning over him as the boys stared in agony and hate.  
"Hey, Cullen!" Yelled out the blonde, "Nice hair." As the boys snickered the girls continued their stares and sighs, just then, Edward lifted his hand heading for his hair, as he reached for it, my instincts told me to shut my ears.  
I held my hands in my ears to protect my now very sensitive vampiric eardrums from breaking due to the heart wrenching squeals. Edward let out his signature crooked smile and walked to his desk which could have been a mile away with the time he took.

The rest of homeroom continued in that manner, swooning, drooling staring and whispers, no more of the girls' attention was centered on me and for that I was grateful but it was the guys I had to worry about.

I could feel their gaze on the back of my neck, I could sense how tense they were, I could smell their sweat, as they got more nervous by the minute.  
"Pssstt" I heard a whisper.

I turned around to see where it came from, it was a girl with chocolate brown hair flowing down in bouncy curls to the middle of her back, her large chocolate brown eyes showed me she was serious, although she was so pale you would assume she was either one of us, or she was ill or possibly afraid.  
"Watch out for the blonde one, he tends to get a little grabby." She whispered with a sly wink.  
I gave her my thank yous and headed out to my next lesson as the bell rang, I walked out as slowly as I possibly could to draw attention towards myself. Just as I was through the door I heard the blonde boy's voice, "Hey, baby, wanna come over to the Mike-sters for some fun?"  
"Go to hell" I sneered.  
He smirked and turned towards his dark haired friend "She wants me," he stated with severe negligence. I shook my head and continued my walk to class, but the girl who gave me the advice caught up with me, "I'm Bella by the way," she said, holding her hand out for me to shake.  
"Umm, nice to meet you, Bella!" I said, she looked startled by my cheeriness but after all, if we were going to be friends she should know the real me. "Can you direct me towards the Chemistry lab?"  
"Sure," she said.  
I linked arms with her, just as if we've been best friends all along. She didn't seem to mind and I was happy for that, one friend is a good start, at least now I could keep my mind off Jasper.  
Oh no. I had promised myself I wouldn't think of his name, now that I have, I can't get it out of my head.

His face.

His smell.

His hair.

His taste.

Oh no. 

Jasper.  
Jasper.  
Jasper.

***  
The rest of the day continued in the same manner, avoiding glares from the girls especially Lauren, avoiding the perv. Who I now learnt is named Mike Newton and making friends with Bella.

But worst of all, I couldn't help but think  
Jasper  
Jasper  
Jasper, I need you.

**A/N: Umm.. How was it? I know it's pretty uneventful but I felt that if I started straight into things it would be bit rushed? :S. Tell me what you think, please please please be honest, but not too mean:$. Is it too long? Too short? Please point out any mistakes or flaws you see; I'd reeeeeaaaaally appreciate your feedback ****. Thank you for reading it, please review and tell me if I should continue, or I should just stop torturing you ****. If you have any guesses on what might happen next, please do tell me and if you guess right, you will receive a dedication on my next update XD. That is, if I do update.. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be too slow in terms of updating, I have this problem with my writing.. As my friend Sunrise2705 would say, "Low self esteem" :] :P. Anyways I should shut up now, thank you thank you thank you so much for reading this. Please remember to review, your reviews might motivate me to update ;)!  
xo  
Ray.**


	2. Ch 2: Eavesdropper

**A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews, they really kept me smiling! Well TBH, I only got 3 but still :D. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, anyway here goes number 2! Don't forget to R&R if you love me ;D Enjoy xo  
P.S, It took a while to write so I'm not including all the music;p.  
*Story of your life- We The Kings**

***Penholder- Flyleaf  
*Heaven Can Wait- We The Kings**

***Bullet with Butterfly Wings- Smashing Pumpkins ;p (I know, weird;p).**

***Lonely People- Augustana  
**

_Previously  
The rest of the day continued in the same manner, avoiding glares from the girls especially Lauren, avoiding the perv. Who I now learnt is named Mike Newton and making friends with Bella. _

_But worst of all, I couldn't help but think  
Jasper  
Jasper  
Jasper, I need you.._

***  
Emmett's POV

I was assigned to Jasper duty for the day. Well he thinks, I'm just here to play MW2 with him, although I must say he usually sucks, today he sucked ass. I honestly wanted to kill him, not in the game, in real life. He had to respawn so many times I lost count after 13. He was really pissing me off now I couldn't take it anymore HE HAS TO GET OVER IT! HE WILL SEE ALICE IN JUST A FEW DAMN HOURS. The Emster deserves to have some fun too. Esme just wants to torture me for ruining her blouse in the wash a few days back. That evil, conniving, torturous, motherly, loving, cookie-making woman! I was only trying to help.. How was I supposed to know that putting my red underwear in with her white blouse would ruin it.. They didn't teach me that at Football camp….. That was girls stuff.

Jasper's POV. 

Alice wouldn't stay out of mind for the whole day and I hated her for it. The questions were absolutely torturing me

How's Alice's first day going?

Is there anyone bothering her?  
Is she having fun?  
Did she meet someone else?  
Is she okay?

Did she make any friends?  
I miss her.  
Alice.  
Alice I miss you.  
Stupid façade.  
I have to stay home.  
And act like I'm grieving over my dead parents.  
I need my Alice.  
All of a sudden the air was knocked out of me. A pillow had hit me straight in the face, and I was pretty sure it didn't attain magical fairy powers and fly to my face  
I was drowning in darkness. Never ending blackness. I was dying now. Screaming my lungs out. All I remembered now is Alice's beautiful face.  
For that I received a slap in the face.  
"Stop it, man," said Emmett, "you're over reacting, it's just a damn pillow. You're not dead."  
I then realized that I've been projecting my emotions towards him; he was feeling my pain and my misery. I sure do hope Alice is having a better time than I am.

Alice POV.

It was the end of my 82nd first day at High School.

The day was filled with ups and downs, on the up side, I got to know Bella and I made a few other friends, Jessica, Eric, Ben and Angela.  
On the down side, I saw a lot of Mike Newton. He was in all of my classes, which was actually quite bizarre, rumour has it, he talked to the guidance counselor and for some sick twisted reason he changed classes to fit my schedule.  
Desperate perverted egomaniacal hormone-crazed teenage idiot. I couldn't help but rant inside my head, the third time he grabbed my ass by "mistake" was the last straw. One more time and he'd be playing footie with his own balls, I don't care how sick or twisted that sounds, the boy deserves it and much worse. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to slip me some roofalin! That boy should be arrested.

Edward seemed to be having a wonderful day, the hallways were the absolute most hilarious sight I've ever seen. Girls would trip over their own two feet and drop their books just so Edward could help them. He didn't pay attention to any of them, but he was really drawn to my friend, Bella. When he came near her he'd hold his breath and stay quiet. It was hard for me to understand whether he was tense because he liked her, or because he couldn't stand her. I would have to ask him later on..

Moreover, the weirdest thing I saw today was in the girls bathroom right after Phys. Ed. I walked in and there was a very harsh stench of Clorox and the bottle for strewn on the floor below the sinks, as I walked into one of the stalls I saw a track of blood but this was no blood from a paper cut, or even an overflow of a girl's period, this was blood that was poured out of a body, like a bullet wound, a cut off a shard of glass, something severe. I tried to put the pieces together but I couldn't. Maybe it was what it was and nothing more. The cleaning lady had slipped and cut herself on a shard of glass sending the Clorox flying, she rushed to the nearest stall to wipe of the blood with some tissue off the roll, and she dripped a little bit, here and there. Or maybe it was more than that? Stabbing? A shot? But where was the telltale body? I turned around to leave as I caught a reflection in the mirror. I didn't see much, just a flash of blue. What could it have been? Or more importantly, who could it have been? The stench wasn't helping my dilemma, maybe I'm crazy to think this but it seemed to have been worsening by the second, it was like I was being drugged. 

I rushed out of the bathroom to see a worried looking Bella. "You look like you've just seen a ghost and you've thrown up in it's face!"  
"Thanks for the compliment, Bells." I said.  
"No, seriously. Are you okay?" she said in a worried tone.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just got my period and I'm not feeling so fine." I lied.  
She nodded as we headed towards the cafeteria for lunch.  
I told Edward about what I had seen and he said he's been haunted by the stench of the Clorox as well. Was there a bug going around, is this school's means of quarantine? What was happening?

For the rest of lunchtime Edward and I whispered, trying to solve the mystery at hand. Little did we know, we had an eavesdropper who had heard every single word of our hypothesis..

**A/N: Oooh cliffy;p. Sorry to leave it there but I just had to ;D. If you want to know who our little eavesdropper is, REVIEW! The person who guesses it right gets a dedication in my next chapter, haha almost impossible since it's kinda my own characterXD.. But still try!! No one had guessed in the previous.. Which is why, no dedication. Well duh. ;p.  
Anyways, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I keep going? Should I stop? Do you like the characters the way I showed them? Anny suggestions? Requests? Too long? Too short? These chapters are all about 3 pages on Microsoft Word and around 900 words each.. I hope you appreciate my effort;p.  
Fav. Part/Line?  
Oh and also tell me what you think of the music if you ever bothered to listen to it! **

**Well, I've been updating pretty fast, this is my second time today:]. I'm enjoying it for some reason! I never actually thought I would! The only reason I started this whole writing thing because A) It was raining outside and we had no school due to the rain(Yeah, where I'm from a few droplets of rain= RAIN DAY IN! You may think it's pretty damn messed up but the roads are always jammed when it rains here so we would have no hope in getting home if we go) and B) I WANT TO BETA! But FF won't let me until I have given 6000 words worth of content! WOW! So here I am.. WRITING A FANFIC!:O. Sorry for the painfully long A/N but you don't always have to read these:D!  
Just want to also clear up the Jazz and Rose can't go to school at the same time as Eddie and Alyy because they're meant to be grieving over their dead parents, and this also gives Alice and Jazz the chance to "fall in love" all over again.  
Also, Thanks loads to my unofficial beta Sunrise2705 for her amazing support  
xo's.**


	3. Ch 3: Missing

**A/N: Hey people! No reviews last chapter:( .. Is no one reading this, or does no one like it? :S .. Well here's number 3!  
**

***Vanilla Twilight- Owl City**

***I'm shakin'- Rooney**

***Lost in Stereo- All Time Low.  
*You found me- The Fray.  
*****Collide- Howie Day.**

***Please take me home- Blink 182.**

***Angels on the moon- Thriving Ivory.**

_Previously  
I told Edward about what I had seen and he said he's been haunted by the stench of the Clorox as well. Was there a bug going around, is this school's means of quarantine? What was happening? _

_For the rest of lunchtime Edward and I whispered, trying to solve the mystery at hand. Little did we know, we had an eavesdropper who had heard every single word of our hypothesis.. _

Anonymous POV.  
I sat outside the Cullen's house, watching their every move, hearing every word they said. They had acquired a new friend, a human. Her name, Isabella Swan, or just Bella, and oh how her scent sang to me. So alluring, so sweet, so desperately mouthwatering. So far, they hadn't suspected anything, clueless imbeciles. They think the Clorox is just the school's means of daily quarantine. So clueless, so naïve.

The blonde one always seemed to be pained, holding on to an emotion of some sort. What was the reason for this? A weakness to the Clorox overdose? A flaw in his character? Low self esteem? A hole in his façade? When I find out, I'm going to stick my finger in the hole, make it bigger, reveal it, and sabotage it all. They're a tight coven, one gets hurt the rest will weaken and fall at my feet. Now all that is left is to find a weakness.

JPOV  
The first day at Forks High. It was my first year in high school. I finally get to spend my day with Alice but not so close, unfortunately. We were supposed to be getting to know each other for the first time since Rose and I have only been "adopted" a week ago.  
No kissing.  
Not so much hugging.  
No handholding.  
No lovey dovey conversations.  
Man this sucks. At least I get to see her. 

I walked into the school receiving the attention I had expected. Stares, glares, whispers, the perks of high school, I guess? I felt so much hatred. So much evil. I smelt so much blood. Enough to drown me in blackness, to send me spiraling into darkness, to accommodate a slap from the one and only, Emmett.  
"Dude, enough with your emo-ness! You're killing me."  
Yeah, he was dying. 

What about the pungent stench of ammonia and Clorox? It was dizzying me. I felt so light headed that if it were possible, I'd regurgitate my insides.

As I walked into my homeroom class, one of the boys tripped me up, a blonde, blue-eyed guy, jealousy. I felt it sting me severely as he glared at me with envy. I shot a wash of calm over to him, he smiled and then looked at himself with confusion. Man, this was so much fun. Messing with emotions, making men fall in love with men and women abuse their deserving men.

Edward shot me a look of disappointment, reminding me so much of Carlisle that it hurt. Over the past few years, I had learnt how to keep Edward out of my thoughts; it was simple. To think of my honeymoon with Alice; the effect was so hilarious, his face would scrunch up, his insides would lurch and then he'd tune me out as I sang "Barbie Girl by Aqua" in my head.

Girls didn't treat me the way they treated Edward, and for that I was pretty grateful, no one would interfere with Alice and I, at least not under my watch. But if ever, that's what she wanted then that's what I would want. Even it killed me, Alice had to be happy because seeing her in misery killed me otherwise.

I headed to my first class, Biology. Mr. Banner seemed like a decent guy, fair, wise. I could sense his boredom; he didn't want to be here as much as we didn't.

"Okay, class." He spoke in monotone, "Get out your books".  
Crap. I had forgotten mine in Edward's car. I wasn't used to this at all, I raised my hand to be excused to retrieve my book.

As I walked to the parking the heavens opened up and rain began to fall, beating against the back of my head like bullets. When I got to the silver Volvo, I clicked the unlock button on the key and grabbed the handle waiting for the beep indicating that the car is unlocked, but it did not come. However, on the door handle was a drop of blood, and on the floor below, a dark puddle of blood. The drowsiness caught up with me causing my head to spin with nausea. I resisted the urge to lick the floor clean before the rain washed it away, but Carlisle's face in my head kept me stronger. I turned to examine the cause of the problem, no sign of a body, just the scent of blood and a screaming stench of Ammonia.

Just then I noticed that the silver Volvo was not Edwards; it held a pink cardigan in the back and a stack of Psychology textbooks. I headed to Edwards car, a few cars down and retrieved my book bag from the back before rushing to class, my thoughts consuming me. 

As I passed the administration building, my ears caught a not so distant, not so quiet whisper. A woman's voice.  
"What are we supposed to tell the parents? That their daughter has suddenly gone missing? That we don't know what happened?"  
"Gladice, you and I both know what happened, but they'll think we're crazy to say so. They're just myths!" said a male voice, "Call Ms. Stanley's parents and tell them what we've seen."  
He turned on his heel, his footsteps approaching the door. He then stopped and said, "Oh, and tell the janitor there's no need for the clean up, the rain would've washed it away by now." 

I rushed back to class as fast as my human façade allowed me to go, and got back in taking my usual seat.  
"Nice to have you back, Mr. Cullen" said Mr. Banner who was not so pleased at my tardiness.

Edward gave me a questionable look, I shook my head and mouthed "later", he wouldn't be able to understand my thoughts, as I myself am having trouble doing so.

APOV

I stopped midway out of the Psychology class as my eyes were blinded by the vision clouding my head. My eyes were shut, as I opened them I saw fair red hair, smooth features, a smile and I heard a few words "Oh, Alice! You're alright!" Esme? What was happening? Why was it so blurry? Where was I? Questions left unanswered. I kept reenacting the scene over and over again, I eventually considered it to be a hospital, but why am I in hospital? Who could have done this to a vampire? Unless.. No. I was being ridiculous. This was the stench talking, it was drowning my senses, so strong and prominent.

As I walked to the lunch hall, Edward stopped me. "Alice," he said, "are you alright? You seem.. Lost?"  
"Nah, forget about it." I replied.  
"Oh, well, there has been an incident. Jasper-" he said calmly.  
"HE WHAT?!" I interrupted "did he attack? No he wouldn't. Would he?!"  
"No, no calm down, Alyy. He's seen blood by Jessica Stanley's car and he heard some things by the administration building. We'll discuss this later, where we can't be heard. Tell Emmett and Rose we're leaving early and I'll meet you at the car." He said.  
That explained why Jessica's seat was left empty in Psychology today. I just hope she's alright.

RPOV  
It was my first day at Forks High and I was already captain of the cheerleading squad, leader of my little pack and every boy's dream and every girl's envy as I walked down the hallways with Emmett on my arm. There was this one boy who dared to touch me when Emmett was out of sight, Mike Newton. He grabbed my ass while walking down the hall, I supplied him with a well deserved kick in the nuts and a phone call from Emmett. I sure do hope he's learnt his lesson now.

**A/N: So? What do you think?:]. I haven't been getting any reviews, so I'm assuming no one other than Sunrise2705 and TwiJunkie is following me? Thanks for your support guys, but if I don't have another 4 by the next chapter, not including you, I'm pulling the plug.  
Ray  
xo's. **


	4. Ch 4: The List

**A/N: Hey! So sorry for the late update for chap 3; there were problems with fanfic.. But all that is sorted now! :D. I hope you liked it.. Your reviews really made me and my friends, Sunrise2705 and TwiJunkie, reaaaaallllly happy ! We were really jumping for joy;D. One review sent me way over the edge with happiness, Stephaniiie! I love her fics and it's an honour to have her as a follower:]. Well, I know this one isn't going to be as good because I haven't really been up to it.. Excuse me if it's horrible :c, don't expect much.. I'm only 13 and my mind doesn't really get "out of the box" much, I'm more of an organized-everything-in-it's-own-box-in-my-head-type-of-girl ;p. Anyway, on with the story! R&R :D.  
**

***Champagne's for Celebrating (I'll have a martini)-Mayday Parade  
* The Bird & The Worm- The Used  
*These Walls- Teddy Geiger.  
*Don't Trust Me- 3OH!3  
*The Dressing Room- Breathe Carolina  
*Roller Coaster- Blink 182  
*Bad Romance- Lady Gaga  
*The Truth- Kris Allen**

***A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More Touch Me- Fall Out Boy.**

_Previously  
"Oh, well, there has been an incident. Jasper-" he said calmly.  
"HE WHAT?!" I interrupted "did he attack? No he wouldn't. Would he?!"  
"No, no calm down, Alyy. He's seen blood by Jessica Stanley's car and he heard some things by the administration building. We'll discuss this later, where we can't be heard. Tell Emmett and Rose we're leaving early and I'll meet you at the car." He said.  
That explained why Jessica's seat was left empty in Psychology today. I just hope she's alright. _

_RPOV  
It was my first day at Forks High and I was already captain of the cheerleading squad, leader of my little pack and every boy's dream and every girl's envy as I walked down the hallways with Emmett on my arm. There was this one boy who dared to touch me when Emmett was out of sight, Mike Newton. He grabbed my ass while walking down the hall, I supplied him with a well deserved kick in the nuts and a phone call from Emmett. I sure do hope he's learnt his lesson now. _

**  
*****

JPOV.  
As we rolled onto the narrow driveway of the Cullen house Rosalie spoke up in a scornful manner, "What is it, Jasper?!" she scowled, "I was having a great day!"  
"Shut up, Rose," said Edward, she pushed the door open and walked out slamming the car door sending bits of silver metal off the hinges onto the stony path. Edward let out a girlish agonizing scream that sent Esme running out in a hurry.  
"What is it?!!" she said, frantically.  
"Edward's being a baby and Jasper seemed to find it hilarious to ruin my day and drag me back home," said Rose with a sarcastic smile.  
Edward walked into the house giving Rose a deathly glare as he headed into out makeshift kitchen.  
"Well?" questioned Rose as she folded her arms over her chest and tapped her 6-inch death traps on the marble floor of the kitchen angrily.  
"There's been an incident…" he began

Anonymous POV  
This was it! They've figured it out! It was the mind reader, I'm sure of it! He heard my thoughts! Well, he must've! Singing meaningless tunes in my head all day, FOR NOTHING?! I felt the sickening urge to grab Lady Gaga by her boney throat and strangle the 'ra ra ra' right out of her!  
"The Stanley girl has gone missing," said the mind reader.  
"I heard the principal speaking with someone and they said they haven't seen her all day," said the blonde emo, "Her car was in the lot, a silver Volvo, I found blood splattered on the door handle and a puddle of it all over the floor, but the scent of the murderer was no where to be found, all I could smell was the putrid stench of Clorox and Ammonia burning my nostrils". Drat! I should have waited for the rain before the attack, the Clorox and Ammonia was going to become normality to them, and they would eventually learn to ignore it and smell past it. I had to move quickly.  
"And this Stanley girl," said the angry blonde in an uninterested tone, "What's she to us?"  
"Think with logic, Rose," scoffed the mind-reader, "Any suspicions that rise would lead the Volturi straight to our doorsteps. We are prime suspects at Forks High!"  
That's as much as I could hear as they continued the rest of their conversation concerning their "battle plan", as the burly one called it, in murmured whispers.

APOV  
Jessica Stanley? Missing?! What happened? Why? Who did this?! Or more importantly, could it be a what?! Human? Werewolf? … Vampire? The last two words lingered in my mind questionably. The only werewolves in Forks were the Quileutes, and they call them selves "The Protectors", unless there's a new one in town.. Vampire? Werewolf? I weighed the options out in my head. Was it even remotely possible? But we'd pick up the scent wouldn't we? Surely 5 vampires would smell out one of our own, or possibly our infamous enemies. But that dreadful stench of chemicals was drowning out our senses and making it impo--  
My train of thought was interrupted by a slam on the kitchen counter, sending Esme back downstairs angrily. "YES ALICE!" said Edward excitedly.  
The others looked at him dubiously wondering what caused his sudden tumult.  
"What is it?" said Emmett eagerly.  
"Two options, Vampire and Werewolf." Said Edward grinning widely.  
Jasper grabbed a post it note off the kitchen counter and scrawled a few words on. "Suspects" in bold writing in the middle, "Vampire" and "Werewolf" with a line dividing the page into two halves.  
"We have two options on our list here, Werewolf and Vampire. We have to remove one name to clear the other, and find our murderous fiend." He said with a smirk playing at his lips.  
"Alice," said Jasper, "Call Bella and invite her over for a sleepover, we need to keep her safe while we clear this mess up. Give her a briefing of what she's up against when she gets here." He smiled at Edward as he said her name, and at that moment, if Edward wasn't a Vampire, I could've sworn I saw a blush creep up his neck.  
We all knew what Jasper meant by "briefing", but we daren't say it out loud. The Volturi has one rule, and one rule only, it was a vow we had all made when we entered this world as one of their kind, "Thou shall not expose thyself." The words pounded in my head as I thought about what I was about to do and the consequences of it.  
"Emmie, Eddie-boy," said Jasper with a smirk, using the nicknames they both hated, "We've got a battle plan to work out". He let out a wide ear-to-ear grin as he turned to the staircase and began to jog upstairs.

I picked up the phone and dialed Bella's phone number shakily.  
"Hey Bells, it's me, Alice" I said.  
"Hey Alice, what's up?" she said.  
"Come over, for a sleepover.."  
"Alice? Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Be quick okay?"  
"Sure, bye!"  
And she hung up.  
I sat in the kitchen thinking of what to say to her while Rose applied bronzer to her cheeks.  
"Rose, what am I supposed to say!?" I asked.  
"I don't know just tell her straight out." She said uninterested.  
"Umm hey, Bella. I'd just like to tell you that we're vampires who suck blood. Today I had a deer for lunch, how was your day?!"  
"Yeah, something like that. But try and keep the irony out" she replied as she stood up and walked away.  
Ding-Dong!  
The doorbell. Bella. She's here! I ran to the door frantically. I opened the door a peek, sun. I can't go out, she'll have to come in, I opened the door wider, moving out of the sun's rays and allowing her to walk in. She walked in quickly throwing me into a hug.  
"Hey Bells!" I said, her scent burning my throat even more than usual.  
"Hey Alice!" she replied.  
We walked up to my room as fast as my human façade would allow me to and she sat on the bed cross-legged and gave me a smile.  
"So, what is it?" she asked, draining me for some gossip, "A cat-fight? A date? A new episode of One Tree Hill? A crush on a guy? Or is it a girl? Listen, Alice if it is a girl don't worry I won't judge you, I'm your best friend and I-"  
"BELLA!" I said, interrupting her ramble, "Shut up and let me talk." I said as I smiled sweetly.  
She urged me to speak.  
"Okay well.. I kinda need to- Wait! Did you just call me your best friend?! Aww! We need to start doing more best friend-ish things together. Port Angeles on Friday? Whataya say? Or maybe we should drive up to-"  
"ALICE!" she yelled. "Stop trying to avoid it, spit it out."  
"Okay, okay" I said reluctantly, "Well there's this biig secret.. You know about vampires?"  
"Umm yeah.." she stuttered "they're not real.. Bats flying and turning into people, burning under the sun, drinking blood and Romanian accents." She giggled slightly.

I let out a nervous laugh. Boy was this going to be hard..  
"Well.." I said "Not exactly."  
"What do you mean?" she said, profusely confused.  
"Well, they don't burn, they sparkle.. They don't have fangs, but they do have awesome eyes.. They don't have Romanian accents.. Well not all of them but.." I then decided it'd be better just to show her. I grabbed her wrist, "Follow me," I said.  
We walked towards the garden door where the rain had just stopped and the clouds were beginning to reveal the yellow sun creeping behind them. I stepped out, one foot at a time, and took off my cardigan.  
My skin began to give off sparkly diamonds, reflecting the sun's rays. Her mouth morphed into a perfect 'O' shape and her eyes grew wider.  
"Surprise?" I stuttered.

She turned towards the door and ran to it, I followed her in, still at my human speed.  
"Bella," I said. "Wait! Maybe I didn't tell you the right way"  
She locked the door and stood there, her eyes still wide and frantic.  
"Alice.."  
She began to speak but there was a loud crash outside.  
"Bella, bella listen." I spoke in a quick whisper but slow enough for her human ears to catch up. "There's someone in Forks, in the high school and he/she or it has been the cause of a missing student. We called you here to keep you safe, if it's one of the things we think it is, you're in huge trouble."  
"Wh-What?" she stuttered  
"We think it might be a vampire, the danger to you then is your scent, it's extremely alluring, especially to Edward but that's another story. In the other case, it could be a werewolf. Werewolves are our enemies, they will do anything to protect their kind, and keep us away. There is a treaty, they cannot harm us as long as we do not harm a human, they will still try anything to drive us away, even if it is hurting someone close to us, in this case, you. You have to stay Bella you have to! I cant-"  
"Wait! This isn't some sort of trick so you can lock me up in a coffin and feast on me later on, is it?" she said quietly.  
"No, Bella it's not. The Cullens only feed on animal blood, and about the coffins, those are just a stereotype. We don't even sleep and-"  
"Alice. The crash. What was it? Go find outt!" she said as she pushed me towards the door, not even budging my marble figure.  
I opened the door a peek, cats. I could smell the wet fur.  
"Just a false alarm, a cat rummaging through the garbage."  
"Oh great.." she sighed with relief, "Now.. tell me more about your.. Condition?"

**A/N: So? What did you think?:D. Please be honest:]. I'm actually quite happy with it, honestly;$. I know at first I said I wasn't in the mood but, wow.. When I started writing I just couldn't stop! Thanks for reading! I'm sorry that it's been so long since the previous update which was on .. Tuesday I think? Well, Wednesdays are a long shot, since I always spend my day with my friends, Thursdays and Fridays are my weekend, so the chances of me updating then are pretty slim unless I'm bored at night. I hope this chapter made up for our lost time, it's longer than the others. Hope you liked it! R&R.  
Xo's**

**Ray. **


	5. THIS IS NOT CHAP 5 :

**Well, this story officially sucks. No reviews whatsoeverrrrr… So I think I'm going to kill it *_).**

JUUSTT KIDDIINNNG! :]. Well I haven't been updating.. Because I've been busy. That's a lie. I just.. Don't know what to write;/  
I'm soorryy.. Bare with me;]

Ray xo  
P.S .. I forgot to put a disclaimer in the past chappies… So Twilight and All it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment:]


	6. Ch 5: Secrets

A/N: HEY! So yeah.. It's Wednesday and I'm writing. Why? Because I'm a sad loner who has no plans for today;p. Lol. And .. I'm bored! :D. Waiting for my 54 minutes to be up so I can continue my episode of OTH on Megavideo. Stupid 72 minute rule. Yeah, anyway. I thought this would be a good way to pass time. Every time I got a review I actually jumped, so thank you guys so so so so sooo much! I was willing for 10 reviews by chapter 5, I'm currently writing 5 and I already have 14 for the past 4! Thank you! OXO

Okay.. It's not Wednesday anymore.. It's Tuesday:$. I'm sorry (A). My mom confiscated my laptop while I was writing those first few lines.. Apparently I was spending too long on it:$. Anyway, I've been busy.. And now I'M BACK!

It's Friday:$.. I'm writing:$. This'll probably be done soon.. Maybe Monday at the latest?:S

Later on Friday-.-. I'm stuck -.-.

It's Saturday.. But not the one after the past Friday:$.. A week later. I'm writing this in m English lesson ;).

Ok, SORRY. It's Wednesday:D I didn't know that I forgot to publish, sorry:$. Well Thursday 1st of April actually ;'). It's my birthday:D. I SWEAR:P. NO APRIL FOOL'S JOKE. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.

April 4th -.- My laptop won't let me upload anything from pictures, to songs to whatever so.. My friend, Sunrise2705 is uploading it for me fingers crossed*

*She Takes Me High- We The Kings.  
*Spin- We The Kings  
*AC noises, and vigorous typing of my friend, Alia, next to me.

Previously  
"No, Bella it's not. The Cullens only feed on animal blood, and about the coffins, those are just a stereotype. We don't even sleep and-"  
"Alice. The crash. What was it? Go find outt!" she said as she pushed me towards the door, not even budging my marble figure.  
I opened the door a peek, cats. I could smell the wet fur.  
"Just a false alarm, a cat rummaging through the garbage."  
"Oh great.." she sighed with relief, "Now.. tell me more about your.. Condition?"

* * *

JPOV  
Footsteps. Running. An attacker? We braced ourselves as it approached. The scent. Human? T was pushed open as we relaxed ourselves.  
"Hey, Bells.| said Emmett waving at her with a smile.  
|Hey!" she yelled in an over enthusiastic voice. Boy, spending time with Alice really has affected her! She ran over to my window and pushed it wide open sending golden rays of light into my room,  
"SPARKLE FOR ME, JAZZY BOY, SPARKLE!" She sang in an over-active voice, nice a ring master welcoming people into a circus of freaks.  
"I'm guessing you told her?" said facing Alice now. The rays were bouncing off her skin emitting diamonds, complimenting her skin, her hair, her eyes, her lips- PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAJOR WHITLOCK ,THIS IS NOT THE TIME!  
"Umm… she stuttered, "yeah I kinda did.. I thought you wanted me to do that?"  
"Yeah…" I said slowly, "but I didn't expect this reaction at all!"  
"Yeah, well me neither!" she said with a smirk playing at her lips

After a while of answering Bella's curious questions, Do you sleep? What do you eat? CAN YOU FLY? Do you die in water? Some questions more ridiculous than others. As the clock struck 12 Bella and Alice left the room to go forth with Alice's sleepover rituals.

APOV  
Just as we left Jazzy's room my bedroom door opened revealing a mass of sleeping bags, pillows, mattresses, blankets, snacks and lots of cosmetics.  
"I thought you guys don't eat or sleep.." said Bella in a cross between a question and a statement.  
"yeah… This is all just for show said Rose looking at the mattresses, "and the snacks are for you!"  
"Wow… That's a LOT! What do you guys usually eat? I bet it's not this much!" said Bella sitting down and looking towards the mass of chips drinks and candy.  
"Well, we kinda eat more than that" I said with a faint smile, "Edwards likes mountain lions" as I mentioned his name I saw a glint in her eyes, it reminded me of a child on a snow day in from school, "Emmett likes grizzlies, Jazzy likes pumas.. Rose likes fox and I enjoy the occasional tiger or doe." I said as I watched her eyes grow wider than ever before, causing me t melt in the cholate brown colour of them. Wow, now I know why Edward seems so hypnotized around her!  
"anyway," I said, "Make-over time!"  
She groaned as Rose and I moved closer towards her face and began experimenting.  
BPOV  
They pulled, stretched, straightened, curled, powdered and lined, much to my dismay. My complaining didn't make a difference which is why I gave up after a half hour of it.  
"So, Bells," said Alice as she tweezed an eyebrow hair causing me to jump slightly, "whats the deal with you and Eddie boy" she whispered the name quietly in fear of him hearing the conversation. I knew it wouldn't make a difference as he could just read it out of her mind later on.  
"W-what?" I stuttered. "Nothing…" before I could help it the telltale blush crept up my neck painting my cheeks a dark shade of red.  
"Ooooooh" said Rose sinisterly, "Spill it."  
"Spill what?" I said innocently, suddenly gaining a surge of confidence, "Nothing to spill. Completely spill free. Sealed Sippy cup spill free." I stood up, talking a bit too fast and headed towards Alice's balcony to see the pool view, away from her evil clasps and mounds of foundation. I mean what was the point in all the make up? I'd be washing it off before bed anyway..  
I looked outside to see Edward, Jasper and Emmett sitting on the grass with what seemed to look like a battleplan in front of them. I quickly cringed away from Edward's gaze and went back to sit on my sleeping bag, grabbing Alices hand experimenting between Electric Eel Blue and Kanye' bleu nailpolish. They both looked the same to me but Rose insisted there was a difference as she finished applying coral pink on her own nails. I went to the bathroom to wipe off my clown make up. Well, it didn't look too bad, smoky eyes and a sheer lipgloss. I guess it just wasn't 'me'. When I got back Rose and Alice were waiting with sinister smiles on their faces.  
"…What did you do…" I asked nervously.  
"We didn't do anything.. But we're about to.." said Alice making her eyebrows vibrate (A/N: Only a handful of people will understand this;p)  
"What do you have in mind.." I said cautiously.  
"We're going to prank the boys" A sinister smile crept across her face. I grinned and sat down.  
"Whats the battle plan?" I asked with a grin. Alice and Rose looked surprised at my enthusiasm.  
"What?" I asked innocently as Alice shook her head in mock disappointment.  
"..Well we haven't thought of anything." Said Rose, "Yet."  
"OOOOHH I HAVE AN IDEA!" I screamed.  
(A/N: It's short… I know… :S.. I've been struggling with this chapter, I couldn't make it right, I wrote and rewrote it about 5 times.. I hope it doesn't suck.. Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Do I have to beg? :C. Okay, fine Don't. Don't review:/. UP TO YOU. But.. No review=No chapter=No story=GOODBYE. I don't care what you think. If I don't get at least 10 reviews this chapter I'm quitting. I'm getting tired of being unnoticed:P:/.  
*Any ideas for the prank?...  
*Do you think Rose and Alice should have something other than a fox and a doe? )


End file.
